williamdfandomcom-20200213-history
Complete CoD: Black Ops Zombies Perk/Powerup List
Infrormation About This Page (PLEASE READ BEFORE SCROLLING THROUGH) This article is about all of the perks and powerups, but does not tell every single fact about them. I wll do pages like that over time, but this one is for basic summaries on all of them. For perks it will mention cost, location (to a minority), effect, and simple strategies. For powerups it will mention effect, rewarded money, easy ways to get them, and simple strategies. Complete Powerup List Insta-Kill - Makes all zombie one hit kill for 30 seconds. There is no reward money for getting an IK. There is no easy way to spawn Insta-Kills. I reccomend knifing when an insta-kill is on because you get more points and use no ammo. If there are alot and they are hording you, try using your worst weapon and minimize the shots you use. Go for more kills out of one shot. Remember, if you are not being horded, try to knife. Knifing is better with Juggernog due to more life so you can be hit more than twice. To knife faster get the Ballistic Knife or/and Bowie Knife/Sickle. The Bowie Knife/Sickle are wall weapons which cost 3000 points and the Ballistic Knife comes from the Mystery Box which cost 950 points. And for some reason, you will often get double points (see below) during an insta-kill and vice versa. Kill your way, but kill wisely. Nuke - Wipes out all zombies on the map and in sight of walls/windows. You get 400 points after the nuke has killed all the zombies it would. Double points (see below), if active at the time the nuke is done, you will get 800 points. When downed/dead, you will recieve no points for nukes. There are no easy ways to spawn nukes. If a round is just ending or is changing, do not pick a nuke up unless it is flashing rapidly. Nukes are worthless except for the points if used within a pointless time. Also, if you get two nukes, or one spawns while another nuke is in progress, do not use the second one. You will not get an extra 400 points for the second nuke and you will not get a second chance to wipe out more zombies if used during the first one. For more information on this powerup, see my nuke wiki page. Double Points - Rewards double points for your actions for 30 seconds. There is no reward money for getting a DP powerup, but if DP is on while a nuke or carpenter is finished than you will get double the normal points for those powerups (see nuke above or my nuke wiki page and carpenter below). There is no easy way to spawn Double Points. Double points is a good powerup for knifing, and is great when obtained on earlier rounds. Remember this is not insta-kill so be careful if knifing. Every shot will get you 20 points, and so will building baricades. Also, insta-kills will often pop-up during a DP's duration and vice versa so take advantage of that.